


A Villainous Valentine

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [6]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	A Villainous Valentine

Valentine’s Day at Black Hat Manor was always a great sale day because villains could get poisoned treats that they knew their hero couldn’t resist from years of Black Hat knowing every disgustingly sweet treat these people enjoyed.The treats were made with whatever the hero was weak to and making it untraceable so they never got unexpectedly tired while being near it. Black Hat loved getting hearts as Valentines,especially from people who just got theirs broken. They were the most delicious. Flug kept all the hearts he cut out of any broken-hearted heroes and stored them in ⁸his lab by keeping them surrounded by ice cream in the freezer so Black Hat wouldn’t smell them. Every time Black Hat got his gift he would always wonder how Flug was able to hide them for so long. Black Hat loves offering Flug a heart that he got beating again just to see his reaction. Black Hat usually just steals model airplanes for Flug for his gift. Once in a while he will just steal a real plane for Flug to fly and then use for spare parts. No one questions why he only takes planes on the beginning of February but thats only because they don’t want to end up dead. After exchanging gifts they both just decide to sit and cuddle while watching the heroes that ate their treats die in front of the ones they loved.


End file.
